villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deacon Frost (Blade)
Deacon "Deac" Frost is the main antagonist of the 1998 film Blade, the first film of the Blade trilogy. Frost was a vampire who was responsible for creating Blade, the Daywalker. He was portrayed by . History ''Blade'' Frost's goal is to bring glory and dominance to the vampire race by reviving the vampiric blood god known La Magra, using Blade's blood in a special ritual. Frost believes that the world belongs to the Hominus Nocturna and not the humans, as he sees the human race as nothing but food. He leads and represents a renegade faction of fellow vampires who believe the vampires deserve to rule the world, and Frost constantly searches for Blade in an attempt to take his blood and use it to revive the god. The vampire Shadow Council, including Dragonetti, disagree with Frost's ideology but Frost ends up killing Dragonetti by exposing him to the morning sun. Eventually, Frost succeeds in capturing Blade and adopts tremendous powers from the vampire god, but Blade manages to break free from his captors and fights Blade in the middle of the temple. After an intense sword fight, Blade dismembers Frost but his newfound powers allow his body to reattach itself as well as to regenerate any lost limbs. Despite this, Blade manages to kill Frost by injecting him with several vials of EDTA, a liquid that reacts explosively with vampire blood. Frost roars in agony as his entire body swells up and explodes, spraying blood across the temple floor. ''Blade II'' Years later, during Blade's conflict with Jared Nomak, Eli Damaskinos and his attorney thanked Blade for killing Frost, indicating that Frost was understandably not very liked by most of the vampire community outside of his gang. Personality Frost is a very intelligent and cold-hearted sadist who shows no mercy for human life. Frost may be sociopathic. He decides to kill his familiar, Officer Krieger, after the cop falls for a trap set by Blade. Frost is exceptionally sexual, even towards Dragonetti. He has several lovers, including Mercury and Vanessa Brooks. Frost is close to Quinn, and even pretends to attempt to cut off Quinn's hand simply as a gag between the two friends. But it has been rumored that Deacon and Quinn were once lovers ages ago. Deacon Frost is of average height, though many of his allies tower above him, and is extremely fit and agile. He possesses extreme fighting ablilities and is extremely strong as he is a vampire. He is fast smart dangerous cunning and very scary even before his transformation into la magra. Powers and Abilities *'Vampirism': Vampirism is the physiological act of becoming and/or turning another human being into a vampire. Despite its roots in European folklore, vampirism exists in nature, and there are many such creatures who are actually born as vampires. Pathologically, vampirism is likened to a virus, carried in the saliva of predators. The vampire enzyme is carried through a victim's bloodstream and within 72 hours, mutates the subject's physiology, creating new parasitic organs. It has been described as "cancer with a purpose". *'Immortality': Vampires are immortal creatures whose bodies cease to physically age beyond a certain point. Pure blood vampires will age into adulthood, while turned vampires maintain the physical form they had when they were still human. Theoretically, a vampire can live forever providing that it is not destroyed. *'Protractile Fangs/Claws': Vampires possess adapted musculature around the canine teeth that can extend these to become fangs. Similarly, they can also extend their fingernails to claw-like proportions. *'Superhuman Strength': Most vampires possess superhuman physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires are capable of lifting from 1,000 lbs to 4,000 lbs. A vampire's enhanced strength also enables them to perform other superhuman feats such as leaping great distances. Supplementing their strength, vampires are naturally heartier than normal humans and can withstand severe physical exertion with no ill effects. It is unknown if vampire strength levels differ between pure bloods and turned vampires. *'Superhuman Durability': With the exception of certain restrictions, vampires are essentially invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm, including the effects of disease, and the natural cellular mitosis that comes with aging. Vampires are not living creatures, and as such, they do not require oxygen to breathe. Vampires can exist without undue stress in oxygen free environments such as being submerged under water or buried beneath the earth. Excessive force will cause physical damage to a vampire, but their bodies will regenerate damaged tissue providing they can supplement themselves with regular supplies of blood. *'Superhuman Reflexes': A vampire's reflexes, agility and reaction time are many times greater than a normal human being. At maximum optimal capacity, a vampire like Deacon Frost can move more quickly than the human eye can perceive. Gallery Deacon Frost 3.jpg|Deacon Frost speaking with the Shadow Council. Deacon Frost 4.jpg|Deacon Frost being confronted by Dragonetti, a vampire opposed to his views. Deacon Frost 5.jpg Deacon Frost 6.jpg Deacon Frost 7.jpg|Frost about to expose Dragonetti to the morning sun. Deacon Frost 8.jpg|Frost meeting Blade in person. Deacon Frost 9.jpg Deacon Frost 10.jpg|Frost taunting Blade after capturing him. Deacon Frost 11.jpg|Frost regrowing his dismembered arm. Deacon Frost 12.jpg|Frost bring injected with EDTA vials. Deacon Frost 13.jpg Frost's death.jpg|Frost swelling up after the EDTA vials react with his vampire blood. Frost exploding.jpg|Frost exploding upon defeat and death. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Pure Evil Category:Blade Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Vampires Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Social Darwinists Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Paranormal Category:Thugs Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Pimps Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind